


Heat of the Moment

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Improper Use of a Study Desk, Library Sex, Making a Mess of Public Facilities, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Against their better judgement, Lilina and Morgan indulge in a dangerous moment of passion.
Relationships: Lilina/Marc | Morgan
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Lilina/M!Morgan, Hidden Sex**

This was a mistake. Both of them knew it perfectly well: knew that the library was a horribly inappropriate place to be doing this; knew that they should have stopped even before they’d started; and knew that, at the rate they were going, they were going to make the sort of mess that even magic couldn’t clean up.

But when Morgan felt so very wonderful to Lilina—bending her over one of the study desks right next to the third floor balcony, just out of sight of the few heroes down on the lower levels, and working deep inside her with such wild, inexperienced abandon—she could hardly fathom asking him to stop.

“L-Lilina,” Morgan groaned, his efforts to keep his voice low made useless by the wet, slick sounds of his manhood thrusting at an almost unbearable pace. “There’s… ngh… t-there’s a group down there, down on the… _gods_ … the second floor… What if they come up…?”

“They… they shan’t…” Lilina replied, far too confidently – barely silencing a moan as one particularly forceful thrust rubbed in just the right way along her innermost walls. “I’m v-very certain that… that this floor is reserved only—o-oh, _Morgan_ —for the most obscure of texts…”

“I-I see… If you’re… quite sure…”

There was a waver in his voice, almost doubtful – but the doubt was clearly overwhelmed by lust, because he immediately started pushing twice as hard, grabbing Lilina firmly by the hips and all but burying himself in her.

Lilina couldn’t rightly say how any of this had come about; how the two of them, such diligent and disciplined students, had coaxed each other into something as sordid as this. At first, they’d simply forged a connection through their passion for magic, becoming fast friends in the process; but then, like an Arcfire tome in a novice’s hands, that passion had quickly spread far beyond their control, burning away into something more intense.

In the few months they’d been together, they’d gone through all the motions – the brief touches of hands in public; the shy kisses in private; and the lightning fast escalation of _everything_ the very instant their tongues had met for the first time. And now they’d both gained a bit of experience under the sheets, they’d been ready to heat things up just a little.

 _This_ , of course, wasn’t simply ‘heating things up’. Rather, it was taking a perfectly cooked meal and burning it to a fine charcoal crisp. But the two of them were too far gone at this point to restrain themselves – and, despite everything, they were enjoying every moment of it.

They were enjoying it, perhaps, just a little too much; and as Morgan took her so roughly from behind, the pace between them only growing and growing as all his apprehension fell away, she could hear his hips slamming against her own, flesh meeting flesh in a ragged, desperate rhythm. With each thrust, he sent her whole body moving forward, fingers clawing at the wooden desk for support, and her quiet gasps were quickly turning loud and frantic.

She knew, there and then, that it’d be nothing short of a miracle if they somehow weren’t caught in the throes of passion.

“Oh… Oh, M-Morgan…” she whined, doing her best to hold on even as all dignity abandoned her. “Goodness… I-if you keep going like that, I… ah…!”

Morgan said nothing; only grunted as his hands dug more insistently into Lilina’s flesh, pushing up her skirt and taking her with all the enthusiasm of an eager young man with everything to prove. And as he exposed her to the cool air of the library, Lilina suddenly felt so conscious of where they were, and what they were doing, and how very _easy_ it would have been for someone to have seen them.

There was no doubt about it – this _was_ a mistake. Absolutely, unequivocally, irrefutably a mistake.

So why were they still going?

Lilina couldn’t offer any reasonable answer. She could only blame it on the heat of the moment; but even that, given the circumstances, seemed like a poor excuse. All thoughts of the consequences of their actions had burned away, reduced to cinders, in the face of a greater pleasure – of Morgan’s full length, astonishingly well endowed, driving into her again and again, stretching her with just enough friction to send her wild with wanton lust.

“Gods,” he managed, his breath hot on her neck. “Y-you’re so tight… I-I…”

“Just… don’t stop…”

From the very corner of her eye, she saw movement far across the balcony – a flash of purple as someone ascended the spiral staircase up to the third floor.

“M-Morgan…” she gasped. “There’s… there’s…!”

“I know… I’m almost…”

It really should have been their cue to stop, Lilina thought; but far from stopping, Morgan’s pace only increased, as if just finishing would have solved everything.

And perhaps he was right.

As Morgan’s motions grew more erratic, Lilina matched his enthusiasm, pushing back her hips and taking him deeper and deeper into her; and the newcomer, utterly oblivious, began scanning the bookshelves across the hall. Every slick, sweaty movement was now surely echoing through the library, every wet smack surely piercing the deathly silence, every gasp and groan surely audible as far as Embla – but they couldn’t bring themselves to care.

After just a moment more, Morgan was there. And with one last, powerful thrust, Lilina’s hips buckling as she was shoved forward into the desk, so was she. As he came, pulling out of her and spilling his seed out onto the stone floor, she was right there with him – fighting back a scream as her juices flowed freely, leaking down her leg and doubtlessly staining her tights and boots. She felt more exhausted than she ever had in her life, and trembling from exertion, she collapsed onto the desk.

And then—just like that—it was done.

They only wondered how they were going to clean up the mess they’d left.


End file.
